Dreams and Nightmares
by XxBlurred-TearsxX
Summary: The Organization is back and plotting again. Hailey, a normal girl, is hurled from our world and put in the middle of a battle that should not be. The stakes are high and if Hailey wants to go home, she must first destroy Org. XIII. DemyXOc
1. Reality

**A/N:** Hey all! This is my first chapter of Dreams and Nightmares! Pairings in this perticular story are Marly/OC or Demy/OC (I can't decide! Review, telling me which paring you would like!) EDIT: Sorry, I just had to fix the spelling and grammar errors, or else I would have die. x.x

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 1: Reality

"Must. Defeat. Xemnas. Must. Beat. Game!" came from a girl who was glued to the screen of her television, PlayStation controller clutched in her hand. A laugh came from the girl next to her.

"You want help?" asked her friend.

"NO! I must kill him myself!" she shouted with a laugh.

The other girl laughed again, "Hailey, you're not going to win if you don't sleep."

The girl, Hailey, stuck her tongue in reply. "It's only 1 AM. Not that late." she said with a small giggle, "Anyway, Ryley, what are you complaining about? You have Days over there."

Ryley watched as her friend pressed the 'Retry' button on the screen. She shook her head silently and looked back down to the Gameboy Advance in her hands.

A few minutes later the familiar sound of Sora's death reached both girls ears. Hailey tilted her head as the screen turned black. "What the-"

Ryley looked up, "What? Did you turn the TV off?" she asked.

Hailey looked up, "Nope. Maybe the cords were pulled out?" she suggested. She got up, but before she reached the TV a small avatar of a Keyblade showed up. Under the weapon was a question, "Start your journey?" Two buttons were under it, "Yes" and "Not now." Hailey backed up and grabbed her controller. She looked at her friend. Ryley gave her a confused look. Hailey just shrugged and chose "Yes". The screen filled with different pictures of Keyblades. Her eyes widened as she watched the appear. Many of them were ones that weren't in the game. Above the first Keyblade it said, "Choose your Keyblade."

Scrolling down the list of weapons she stopped halfway and stared at one. The hand guard looked like waves from an ocean, while the blade itself looked like it was glass filled with water and a few air bubbles. The three edges at the top of the blade looked like little water explosions. Without a second thought, Hailey pressed X. A bright light flashed and she found herself floating in darkness.

"Ryley?" she called, looking everywhere. "RYLEY!" she screamed. No answer. Her friend hadn't come with.

"Be calm, young one. Your friend is safe. It is _you_ who is destined to be on this journey." a voice rang out. She wasn't able to tell if it was female or male, but one thing was for certain, it freaked her out.

She called out, "Who's there?" Looking around, she tried to see if there was anything around her.

"That is nothing you should worry about." it replied. Hailey wondered what was going on. "You are to go on a journey." it stated again. "A journey to right the wrong that exists."

The girl shook her head, confused. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, feeling stupid about talking to nothing.

"I have chosen you to destroy the Organization XIII."

She laughed, "You're kidding, right? You expect me to believe that a video game is real, _and_ to kill a bunch of people who could probably destroy me within 3 seconds flat?"

The voice chuckled, "Exactly. And just to make sure you have some motivation, you won't be able to return home until every one of the Nobodies are gone."

She heard a snap and a blinding light flashed before her eyes. Shielding them, she felt something strange, like sunlight hitting her. Taking her arm away from her face she noticed she was standing in front of a train. Not just _any_ train the 'Ghost Train' as Twilight Town called it.

Hailey turned around and fell on her butt in shock. There, in front of her, was Yen Sid's tower. She patted the ground beneath her hands, actual grass! Finally everything clicked in her mind, she_really_ was in Twilight Town. She swallowed the huge lump that was growing in the back of her throat. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were changed! Instead of her jeans and Green Day shirt, she was wearing something that looked like it came from an Anime Convention. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that stopped a little after her thigh on one leg and the other had a long red skirt accompanied by a pair of blue and white shoes. Her shirt was replaced with a striped tank top that was under a mustard yellow hooded jacket. She gasped in amazement, but then a feeling of anxiousness set in.

Something was telling her to leave. Now. Something wasn't right at all, here. Almost on cue, she noticed a shadow heartless spring from the ground. Screaming, she leaped up and ran towards the train. She felt its claw scrape against her ankle, causing her to trip. She yelped as she heard it come closer. She quickly got back up and jumped into the train. As soon as she was in, the doors closed, smashing the heartless' arm. She crawled to the other side of the car and tucked her legs in close to her chest. Her hand went down to her ankle, feeling around the wound. She felt blood. Not much, but enough to scare her shitless.

Obviously, with the Nobodies, the heartless were back too. She was going to have to watch herself, nothing could be worse than turning into a heartless in the middle of such a mission. A few minutes passed and she found the courage to get up. She walked to one of the seats and sat down. Hailey watched the clouds pass by from the windows across from her. She was confused and a bit scared. She wished Ryley was there with her. Ryley would know what to do. She was certain about that. The thought of Ryley going after that Shadow made the girl smile. She wondered what her friend was doing at the moment. She missed her terribly.

A horrible chill went down her spine as she thought about the heartless and Nobodies... "Where's Sora?" she whispered. "If he's still around, shouldn't he be the one who-" she stopped short. She shook her head, not believing her own thoughts. He couldn't be gone. If anybody could help her, Sora could. That was plain and simple. Even though she didn't even like the kid in the game, she still could have used his help. Sort of like how no one liked each other in the Organization, but they still worked together. She sighed to herself before slinking her head back and groaning. This was _not_ going to be easy.

Hailey felt her worries diminish as she saw the clouds through the windows. It couldn't be _that_ bad here in Twilight Town. It was calm, if you excused the heartless. She couldn't help but let her mind wander every which way. She looked to her hands as an idea struck her. "Was that keyblade that I chose...mine?" she questioned. She let out a small sigh. Even if it _was_ hers; she had no idea how to summon it. Sora made it look easy. "How..." she mumbled. She was sill staring down at her hands when she heard a strange sound from both sides of the train.

She looked up quickly, there were two Dusks. "Holy shit..." she whispered. She stood up and tried to find a way to get away. Both attacked at the same time. Hailey screamed and ducked. One of the creatures clawed her face. She yelped in pain and crawled under one of the benches. The girl sunk as far back to the wall as she could, trying to make herself as small as possible. A dusk reached under the seats an gripped her arm. "Get off!" she yelled, attempting to shake it off. It dragged her out and threw her against the floor. She recoiled fast enough to block her face when one of the creatures attacked. There was a bright light that repelled both dusks. She felt something in her hand. Hailey opened her tightly shut eyes and gasped. In her hand, was the keyblade she chose. "Ironic timing..." she whispered with a small smirk.

Hailey got up and got into a stance. Both dusks flew at her but she was able to deflect one and slash(and hit) the other. The injured one attacked again, but she struck it right in the neck. making it fall to the ground and disappear. The other creature attacked again. This time she struck it in the knees and then in the back of the head. It fell and vanished before she had a chance to inhale.

The girl fell to her knees and sat there for a while. Everything was so real. She looked down at the very real keyblade that was still in her hand. She carefully held it out and stared at it. It looked so fragile, though that was proved wrong just a second ago. She sat there for a few minutes. She was glad this was a long ride.

She concentrated, trying to send the weapon away. She closed her eyes and thought hard. Nothing was happening. In defeat, she groaned and let her grip falter on the handle. Just like that, it was gone. She sat there and stared, dumbfounded. "_Really_?" she spat.

Hailey stood back up and flopped onto one of the seats. She looked over her body, inspecting any damages. No scratch except for the claw mark on her ankle. She sighed in relief. At least she somewhat knew how to fight. She stopped on that thought. "C-could I do magic?" she whispered in wonder. She calmed her thoughts and tried to think of a way to ignite a cure spell. She sat there for a good ten minutes, thinking of energy. Finally for what seemed like hours, she felt something tingling on her wound. She looked down and saw nothing. Not one scratch. No blood. No evidence of her ever getting hurt. In fact, it wasn't even sore anymore! "Holy..."

Suddenly the doors slid open. She looked up and saw the inside of the Twilight Town Station. She felt a rush of excitement run through her. "I-I'm really here." she studdered. She stood up awkwardly and walked out into the building. She looked around. It was just like it was in the game, but just more real. She grinned. "This...is amazing." she whispered. She noticed three teens walking up.

A tall blonde with a black beanie that covered most of his hair was obviously Seifer. He didn't have his trademark scar across his features, though. Next to him stood Fuu. The girl had short white hair that covered one eye. The other was a bright and beautiful red. On the other side of the leader, stood Rai. He was about the same height as Seifer but was tan and very muscular.

Seifer was the first to speak. "You come off that train?"

Hailey flinched. His voice was more acidic than Square Enix gave him credit for.

"Answer." Fuu commanded.

Hailey gasped, nervous. "Y-yes." she stated.

Seifer gave a smirk and stepped a bit closer to her. "Where are you from?" he asked, "Obviously you're not from around here." he stated. Hailey was about to just tell him she was from another world, but she remembered that according to the game, she wasn't supposed to let _anyone_ know.

The girl tried her best to shrug. "I-I don't know. I-I don't remember." she lied. Faking amnesia is a good way to avoid any conflicts.

Rai let out a chuckle. "You serious? You can't just not know where you're from, ya know?"

Hailey let out a nervous smile, "I'm serious." She didn't notice Seifer next to her until his arm was draped over her shoulder.

"Well, would you like to hang with us until you can remember?" he offered.

The girl felt her breathing catch. "I-I'm like...really sorry, but-" she was cut off by hearing a voice that sounded a bit far off.

"What are you doing with a girl, Seifer? Finally getting out of your gay fantasies?"

Hailey bit the inside of her lip, trying not to laugh. It was _not_ a good idea to get on Seifer's bad side. Good thing, the male dropped his arm and glared towards the voice. The girl stepped away from the blonde and looked at the same direction. It was Hayner along with Pence and Olette. Seifer growled but backed off. "Let's go. Let the losers meet the new girl." he scoffed.

The three delinquents walked off, leaving the other four teens alone. The gang of three walked over to the distressed-looking girl. "Hello." Olette said cheerfully, her green eyes sparkling. They all looked so much like the game versions of themselves. Hayner's blonde hair was slicked back, and his brown eyes looked like they were made of chocolate. The second male was a bit short and a little more than pudgy. His chocolate brown hair was spiked and kept into place by a headband. The lone female of the group was about Hayner's height. Her long brown hair draped around her shoulders.

Hailey smiled nervously, "H-hello." she stuttered.

Hayner grinned, "You're new here, right?" he asked, "I'm Hayner, and this is Pence and Olette."

The girl smiled, "I-I'm Hailey." she introduced.

Pence smiled wide, "Nice to meet ya!" he said cheerfully.

Hayner tilted his head, "So, where you from?" he asked.

Hailey's jaw clenched, trying to figure out another lie to tell, when she saw the girl slap the blonde in the back of the head. "Hayner! That's not very polite."

Hailey and Pence laughed as Olette scolded Hayner for his lack of manors. Once finished, Hailey piped up. "I have to thank you guys for saving me back there. That guy was a creep." she said with a laugh. All three erupted in laughter. When everything died down into just a chuckle, "Seifer is just a bully." Olette said bitterly, "He's always trying to get us in trouble."

Everyone laughed again. "Would you like to hang out with us? We're going to the beach." Pence offered.

Hailey smiled warmly. She really wanted to, but that wasn't why she was here. "I would love to... But I have to find someone." she said sadly. The group nodded knowingly.

"It's fine. Maybe later?" Hayner suggested. "Sure!" she agreed. The group said their good-byes and left Hailey on her own.

"Okay. Now to find some certain black coats..." she mumbled, walking out of the station.

**A/N: **Whoo! This is the LONGEST first chapter I have _ever_ written... xD I hope you love it! R&R everyone!


	2. Run

**A/N:** Woot! Second chapter! 8D Thanks for all who read the story and enjoyed it! Without people like you, I would be sad... xD I love writing... If you have ANY ideas, throw them out there. Hey! Maybe I might use it, with credit to you, of course... xD I still need some more replies if I should make this a MarlyxOC or DemmyxOC TELL MEEEE! xD Anyway, I want to hurry up and get this chapter up fast! So... Enjoy!

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 2: Run

Hailey looked around the small area in front of the station. She smiled as she felt the warm sun hit her face. "Maybe I don't want to go home..." she whispered, with a small giggle. The buildings were tall and beautiful for a small town. Everything looked orange and red. The light of the everlasting sunset made the colors more enhanced. It was breathtaking to say the least. Everything about this world was amazing. The sights, the sounds, even the smell. The air was so crisp and smelled fresh, like no one ever used gasoline. She couldn't help but envy the residents of this quaint, little town.

The girl was so taken by the new scenery, she didn't notice a rather tall person in a black trench coat walking past until the figure past right in front of her. The black fabric was what caught her attention. She froze right on the spot. Turning her head, she noticed it was rather thin. As soon as he was out of sight, was when she snapped into mission mode. She blinked her light blue eyes a few times, making sure she was seeing clearly before she ran after him.

The streets were uncannily like the game showed. She just couldn't shake off the video game aspect of this adventure. Her attention was brought back when she saw a swoosh of the black coat behind a corner. She followed after, recognizing every street and turn, only few things were off. One of these things was the alley ways. The game never let you wander through them, so she was reluctant to go through them. Her chase led her to the Tram Common, where she saw the hooded figure at a stand that she recognized used to be the Armor Shop; instead it had its old candy logo.

The hooded male (she was sure it wasn't Larxiene) said something and when she got behind him, he was handed two ice creams. She felt her mouth water as she saw the cool treat. She reached down into her pockets, praying to whoever dumped her here, that she had at least _some_ munny. She distinctly remembered having at least a 20 dollar bill in her pocket at home. She gasped softly when she felt small rocks in the bottom of her pocket. She tried to remember how much each rock cost. She fished through her memory, trying to remember. "10 for a small one and 100 for a larger one..." she whispered to herself. She walked up behind the male as he was still paying.

Once he left, she meekly walked over to the counter. "O-one sea-salt ice cream, please?" she requested. The man behind the counter smiled.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

Hailey smiled in response and nodded, "Yup. Just rode in today."

The cashier chuckled and handed her a bar. "50 Munny, please." The girl pulled five of the rocks out of her pocket.

"Thank you!" she said happily as she walked away.

Hailey walked over to a bench and sat down. She eyed the treat. It looked so good, but she was still skeptical about the taste. Salty and sweet? That surely did _not_ sound very appetizing. She took a deep breath as she took a small bite out of the corner. "Oh my God! Where have you been all my life?" she purred to the frozen food. Sweetness was the first thing she tasted, followed by a small salty taste. It was the perfect combo. She took another bite. This one was better than the last.

She was so occupied with the ice cream, she didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

"You're really enjoying that aren't 'ya?" a male voice asked with a laugh.

Hailey yelped in surprise and dropped her snack. She snapped her head towards the voice with a glare. The hard look turned into one with fear when she saw the same hooded male she was following just a few minutes ago.

He chuckled and pulled down his hood. "You need to work on your grip. You can't just let things fall out of your hands like that."

Hailey felt her blood run cold. The male's red hair was what caught her eye. The large spikes that seemed to defy gravity sprung up like a coil as the hood dropped. Axel. She studied his face and noticed a few differences with her prior image if him. There were no diamonds under his eyes like his other self. His body didn't look all bony or malnourished and he had faint signs of muscle. His grin was replaced with a stern look. "Why were you following me?" he asked.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Uhm. I was lost?" She tried to lie her way out of a conflict. His expression didn't change.

"Highly unlikely." he said coldly as he stood. He walked a few paces away from the girl. His back still turned to the girl, he summoned a chakrum. He turned around and threw it at her. Hailey yelped and summoned her keyblade, holding it in front of her face. The weapon hit the wall right next to her head. "Knew it." he stated before making the terrifying wheel of death disappear.

The girl gasped. "S-shit..." she whispered to herself. She couldn't believe that he tricked her into summoning her keyblade. "L-leave m-me alone..." she warned in a shaky voice.

The male only laughed. "Afraid I can't do that, hun. Superior's orders."

Hailey's heart just about stopped. "S-so now what? We fight?" she asked.

He shook his head with a grin. "That's up to you. Either you come with me like a good little girl, or I'm going to have to drag you to my boss."

A frightening amount of courage made her say, "Whatever looks better for you."

Axel looked away with a devilish grin. "I'll give you five minutes...Starting...Now!" he said.

Hailey got up and ran for her life. She was so glad that she knew most of this city. She ran up the stairs that led up to the bridge over the tram. She took a small detour into the Tram House, where she remembered Roxas fighting the Bee's for Munny. She jumped down from the platform and hid behind a few garbage cans while she caught her breath. She saw a black figure run past and sighed in relief. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she got up and ran towards the hole in the wall, leading to the woods.

As soon as she made it to the first trees, she felt safe enough to slow to a light jog. She looked around, trying to find the mansion. Jogging a bit further, she started to see an outline of the roof. She grinned and made a mad dash towards the building. She would be safe there. She prayed that Riku or even Ansem was there, but somewhere in her heart, she knew it was unlikely. As she neared the clearing, she sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to face Xemnas. When she got closer, she noticed that the gate was still open from when Sora had come through. She smiled sadly, trying to think of where he was at the moment. She heard a twig snap behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts long enough to run to the doors.

Hailey opened one of the doors and walked in. She looked around as her jaw dropped in disbelief. She wondered how in the seven circles of hell, did Square Enix get everything so accurate. She felt her throat tighten when she thought of the chance of running into someone here. Her head popped up when she remembered the lab under the library. She quickly walked up the stairs and turned to the right and opened the door.

"Lucky first guess." she joked to herself. She stepped forward and noticed a faint outline of the 'secret drawing' on the large table in front of her. She looked around the room for the yellow chalk. She spotted a stick on the bookcase. As she picked up the item, she noticed there was no dust on any of the books. Someone was here recently. Waving the thought from her mind, she walked to the table. She carefully traced the pattern and jumped back when she felt the floor falter.

She slowly walked down the stairs and looked around the hidden room. She glanced back up to the ceiling, praying to the gods that Axel wouldn't find her. She quietly walked into the computer room and gasped in amazement. The large computer looked like any geeks' dream.

"Axel told me he found a keyblade master. Never would I have thought it to be a girl."

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter... I wanted to stop here, but trust me... it gets a bit more exciting... xD I'll give props to the first person who guesses who the mystery person is! :D


	3. Awaiting

**A/N:** LE THIRD CHAPTER! xD Well, the masses have spoken~! All votes were for DemyxOC! IT SHALL HAPPEN! Although...It may not seem like it... x3 :D Anyway... It may be a while till I update again. I have a lot of work to do and I'm real stressed out, so... x.x ON WITH LE STORY!

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 3: Awaiting

Hailey's eyes widened as she heard the voice behind her. Male. Very masculine. Slowly, she turned around. There, in front of her, was the real Saix. His blue hair was long, but there were no spikes at the top of his scalp. His scars were surprisingly pale, too. But the realism in all this made her gasp. 'Oh. Shit.' she thought to herself.

The male's eyes gleamed as he said, "Axel also told me you were a fast runner." Before she could even process what he said, he snapped his fingers and two Dusks appeared. They grabbed both of her arms tightly, forbidding her to move.

"So what now? You going to hand me over to your stupid leader?" she spat. She was surprised at her sarcastic and angry reflex, but also a bit proud because this seemed to strike a chord with the blue haired monster. He coiled back a bit, seeming to be stung by her words.

"I will show you **stupid**." he said with a snarl. Before he even had the chance to move, Hailey summoned her keyblade, wrenched the arm from a Dusk and slashed at the other. She immediately stood in a defensive position.

"Stay away from me." she hissed. Saix only grinned evily before holding his hand out, summoning a Dark Corridor behind her. She attempted to make a dash past the man, but he caught her arm, making her drop the blade. She struggled as he pulled her towards the portal, only to have him tighten his grip, making her yelp in pain. He chuckled slightly as he pulled her though the darkness.

When her eyes finally focused, she saw the night sky, accompanied by a large, heart shaped, moon. She looked around her and saw she was standing on what looked to be a pillar. She looked behind her and saw the portal from Twilight Town close, leaving a large, spiral, staircase behind. She turned back and saw a large man in an organization cloak. Her stomach dropped as she realized who this was.

"Master Xemnas, we have found and brought someone of interest." Saix said with a small bow. Once he stood back up, he let go of her arm and pushed her towards the male.

After a few moments, Xemnas turned around and dropped his hood. Her breath caught as she got a good look at him. His orange eyes were almost glowing, making them seem like the eyes of a cat. The color itself was so beautiful and capturing, and the man's tanned skin complimented his eyes well. If it wasn't for the fact that she could die any second now, she would have turned into an instant fangirl.

Xemnas looked at Saix, "What is so interesting about this girl? I see nothing." As he said this, his eyes gazed back to her.

Saix sounded almost uncomfortable as he spoke, obviously cautious, "She can wield a Keyblade. Axel was the one that had found her." The look on Xemnas' face changed slightly, but only for a millisecond. He looked back down to her.

"Can she speak?" Hailey noticed a hint of serious sarcasm or even humor. She stayed silent; being quiet was the smartest thing to do in situations like these.

"Summon your Keyblade." Xemnas commanded. Hailey bit her lip, debating what she should do. If she obeyed, she would have no idea of what to do, but if she refuses, she knew she would be killed in ha heartbeat. She took in a deep breath, deciding on a resolution. She held out her arm, closed her eyes, and summoned the large key. Her closed eyes tightened as she braced for the worst.

After what had seemed like an eternity, she heard Xemnas draw a breath and say, "Take her back to Axel. He is to watch over her, to make sure she does not escape, while I find a more...permanent solution." he said right before turning to face the moon once again. Before she had a chance to even think, she felt a gruff hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the man and the moon. It took her a second to realize it was Saix who was dragging her someplace. A Dark Corridor was summoned and she was led through it.

On the other end, was a lounge-looking area. The wall directly in front of her, was a complete window that faced the large moon. There were couches scattered around the room. She noticed the rather spiky red head sitting on one of the couches. When he finally noticed the two, he gave the girl a look of sympathy. Sympathy was a feeling, right? Saix dragged her over to the pyro and shoved her towards him. "Xemnas ordered for you to look after this thing."

That set Hailey off, "I am _not_ a thing." she growled at him. His only response was a backhand slap to her face. She gasped and fell backwards.

"You're more trouble than your worth." he spat. Axel's attention snapped and he helped her up.

"Take it easy, Saix. She's only a girl." he said. Saix only roll his eyes and turned away, summoning a portal.

"You owe me, VIII." he scoffed before walking through.

After Saix left, Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that." he said with that innocent expression he gave Roxas in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. "I didn't think that you would actually get away. If I was the one that caught you, you wouldn't have even met Saix." Hailey nodded, becoming stoic. "Anyway...I'm Axel. You gotta name, kid?" he asked. Hailey thought of not saying anything to him, but Axel would be a great friend to have, if any.

"Hailey."

Axel smiled and held out his hand, "Wish this was better circumstances, but 'Nice to meet ya'." he said.

Hailey had to at least giggle. She shook his hand, "Don't know if I could say the same." she joked. He laughed. After a few seconds, he sat down.

"Ugh. Rox is going to kill me~!"

Hailey tilted her head, trying to act like a normal person, instead of someone who knew almost every single person here,

"Rox? Who's that?" she asked.

Axel looked up at her with a grin. "Best friend." She nodded. The male rolled his eyes. "Sit down. Relax. No one here is as bad as Saix...Unless you count Larxiene. She can be a bit worse than him when it gets to her time of the month." he joked. Hailey smiled faintly and sat down on the chair that was seated right across from him.

He groaned softly. "They know I don't like babysitting. No offense, it's just a bit dull."

Hailey laughed. "Note to self: Don't let Axel watch anyone's kid." she joked. Axel chuckled. "I take it you get this job often?" she asked.

He shrugged, "You could say that..."

Hailey stiffened slightly when she heard footsteps approaching. "Hey! What happened! You said you would go get the ice creams, then you vanish on me!" a male voice scolded.

Axel put his hands up in a mock surrender, "Hey! I ran into a little problem." he said with a laugh. "It's not like you haven't pulled the vanishing act on us before!" Axel joked. Hailey looked back and saw a teen around the same height as her. His blonde hair was in mock-spikes, leaning off to one side. She felt her heart flutter; it was Roxas, her first "KH-Crush". The boy looked at her with a strange look.

"Who's that?" he asked, nodding his head at Hailey.

"My mission for the next couple of days. More babysitting." he complained.

"Nice. Who is she?" he asked.

Hailey rolled her eyes and sighed. When were people going to learn that she had ears? "_My_name is Hailey."

Roxas laughed, "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you?" he introduced.

"Yeah. Same."

After a few awkward moments of silence, Axel piped up, "It's getting late. We should be heading to bed."

Hailey blinked. "Uhm... Wh-where am I going t-to sleep?" she asked.

"In my room, duh." Axel retorted.

She stiffened, "But...y-you're a guy...and I'm a...girl." she managed to stutter.

Axel stared at her like she was crazy. "So?"

Roxas jumped in with a laugh, "She has a point, Axel." Hailey almost hugged the blond, but she kept her distance.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to her. God, who do you think I am? Xig?" he said with a laugh.

Hailey felt her face blush a bit, feeling a bit foolish for her skepticism. He wasn't a pervert...was he?

Roxas sighed, "Fine." He turned to her. "If he does anything to you, my room is five doors down to the left."

The girl smiled, "Thanks. I hope." she said with a laugh. With that, Axel stood and held his hand out, offering to help her up. She smiled and accepted, and stood. "Night." Roxas called as Axel and Hailey left.

"Night!" they both called back.

**A/N: Aww! No one got the 'mystery man'! D: Oh well...**


	4. Flowers

**A/N:** Chapter FOUR~! Anyway... xD In response to someone's question: "What does Owl City's 'Fireflies' have to do with the story?" Some lyric/chapter titles give little hints into the chapter. Well then... ON WITH THE STORY! 8D

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 4: Flowers

Hailey awoke on the small couch in Axel's bedroom. She sat up and looked over, seeing the redhead's sleeping form. She frowned to herself. Somewhere in her mind, she had hoped that this was just a dream. She looked around the dark room. She sighed inwardly to herself. She tried to think of something to occupy her mind. "Escape..." she whispered to herself.

Swinging her feet over and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. She jumped slightly from the temperature. She slowly and quietly stood up and crept over to the door and opened it silently. She looked to both sides, making sure no one was coming. As soon as she was convinced that the coast was clear, she stepped out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her and broke out into a run; she ducked through many different halls and quickly lost her way. She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked to her right and saw a bright light coming from a doorway, followed by a sweet scent.

She checked if anyone was around, before she quietly walked into the room. She gasped as she took in the sight. It was like she was thrust from the cold, unforgiving castle and into a beautiful world full of life. Flowers were everywhere, including grass and dirt. It was hard to believe that this was in the castle just by looking at it, the only reminder were the walls and the ceiling. She slowly walked around, admiring the beauty. She stopped when she noticed a large quantity of pink roses. She smiled and crouched down, taking a flower in her hand and stroking the petals. She bent closer to the plant and sniffed it. The smell reminded her of a warm summer day at her grandmother's garden.

Hailey was so absorbed by the look and feel of the soft petals; she didn't have the time to notice someone behind her. Soon, there was a cold blade to her throat. "What are you doing in here?" a male voice hissed at her.

She froze and tried to speak. "I-I was just-"

She was interrupted by the man, "Just trying to destroy my garden."

Hailey blinked. "N-no. I would never do something like that to such a beautiful place." she admitted. 'Marluxia...' she thought to herself. Who else would be so protective of flowers? She noticed the blade was pulled away from her throat. She looked behind her and saw a man with long, light brown hair.

"You think it's beautiful?" he questioned in disbelief.

She only nodded "Of course."

The man smiled kindly. "Thank you, but that doesn't explain why you are here."

Hailey turned a light pink. "I-I woke up earlier than I was supposed to, so I wanted to...l-look around." she lied.

The man nodded solemnly, "I see. So you are the one Axel has to watch over. I am Marluxia." he said, offering a hand. She took the gesture and he helped her off the floor.

"H-Hailey." she stated.

He nodded and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Hailey."

The girl blushed. "A-a pleasure to meet you, too." She was stunned. Marluxia was always made out to be a bad person, always planning something evil. But the man she was talking to was kind, almost sweet. A lot more kind than others.

"If you'd like, I can show you around my garden." he offered.

Hailey grinned, "Sure."

They both started walking. Along the way they chatted and had a few laughs here and there. Hailey felt at ease with the man that was supposed to be a 'Traitor' to the organization. Hailey noticed he was in the same boat as Axel and everyone else. ...They just wanted their hearts back. Soon, they came across a charred plot of land. Marluxia's face darkened. "And this is the remnants of my blue roses. Axel destroyed them all."

Hailey took a step towards the blackened land. She knelt down and lightly placed a hand on the soil.

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to revive them." he said softly.

She smiled as she came up with an idea. She concentrated her energy on the ground. She shut her eyes, trying to gather enough energy for what she was trying to do. She didn't notice the bright green glow coming from her body. Slowly, the flowers started to spring back to life, returning to their beautiful blue color. Marluxia stood there, stunned. What she was doing was almost a miracle. She opened her eyes again and felt a wave of dizziness. She tried to stand, but fell back over.

Luckily, Marluxia caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry played with his voice.

"J-just a little...dizzy..." she managed to say.

He sighed, amused and picked her up bridal style and carried her to a bench. "You healed my flowers... But you don't need to kill yourself." he chuckled.

"I-I'm fine, Mar..." she was cut off by the dreamy lull of unconsciousness. Marluxia set her down and watched over her.

An hour passed and Axel came running through. "Marluxia! Have you seen a girl-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her sleeping form.

"It's alright VIII. Hailey just wandered in." he said, still watching her peaceful face.

"When I woke up, she was gone. I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble..." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No trouble at all. She actually revived the flowers that _you_ killed."

Shocked, Axel looked over and saw the blue roses. "Wow." was the only word he could find. Marluxia finally looked at the redhead.

"You could leave her here if you want." he offered.

Axel snapped his head back towards his superior. "What do you want with Hailey?" he asked bitterly.

The man only grinned. "Nothing. Since you hate being a babysitter, I thought I could take her off your hands."

Axel shook his head and moved closer to the girl. "Direct orders from Xemnas. I can't, even if I wanted to." he said. With that, he gently picked up Hailey's body. When he turned away, Axel let out, "Stay away from her, Marluxia. I don't trust you."

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I kept forgetting to update... x.x I hope you all still love me~! XD


	5. Irony

**A/N:** Chapter 5~! I decided to update again, since I felt so bad about not updating in a month... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 5: Irony

When Hailey came to, she awoke on a bed. Her mind was still fuzzy and had no idea how she got here. She looked around and found herself grinning as she saw Axel sprawled on the couch, sleeping. Her head snapped to the right as she heard the door slide open. Roxas crept in silently. He looked at the redhead and chuckled. Hailey smiled. "Hey." she tried to say. Her voice cracked and hurt.

Roxas almost jumped six feet in the air. "You're awake!" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

Hailey gave him a strange look, "You're saying that like I've been out for months." she said with a hoarse laugh.

"Close," he said, "You've been out for a month and a half."

Hailey laughed. "You have to be kidding me." Roxas shook his head. She blinked a few times. Was she really out that long? It sure didn't feel like it! Maybe a day or so... but a **month**?

"Ask Axel. He's been asleep almost as long as you have." he said with a chuckle.

The girl looked over to the redhead, who only stirred in his sleep. "A month and a half..." she said softly, trying to believe it. When she came out of her thoughts she saw Roxas shaking Axel awake.

"Nng..." he mumbled, rolling over so he was facing the cushions of the couch.

"Wake up. Hailey's finally alive again." Roxas said, pulling the blanket off of him.

That seemed to wake him up. Axel sat up and looked over, seeing Hailey blushing. That's when he noticed he was only wearing black silk boxers. Roxas fell over laughing at him. Axel's face turned beat red as he snatched the blanket back and covered himself the best he could. Roxas, after regaining his composure, threw him an Axel-sized cloak. Hailey looked down in her lap as he slipped the cloth over his figure. "Now that the embarrassing moment is over... How are you feeling?" Roxas asked.

"Live I haven't moved in a year." she joked.

The males grinned. Hailey yawned heavily and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She took a breath before going to stand up. As soon as she was fully on her feet, her knees buckled, sending her to the floor.

"O-ow..." she moaned.

Axel rushed over to her, "You alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yeah." she replied.

Back on her feet, she stretched. "Any verdict?" she asked once she sat back down on Axel's bed.

The two Nobodies exchanged knowing grins. "Superior said you could be useful." Roxas said.

"Useful?" she asked, "As in killing things or cleaning?"

They both laughed. "According to what you did back before you passed out... You're our new Healer."

Hailey blinked. "Healer? Like I'm your doctor or something?" Oh the irony.

Axel shrugged, "Pretty much."

The door slid open, revealing Xemnas. Hailey's breath caught as he made his way into the room.

"Ah. I see you are finally awake." he said, his voice gliding though the room like silk. He held out a white lab coat.

"This is your uniform. Since you are different from us, you do not wear our coat."

Hailey grasped the white cloth and took it in her arms. He went on, "When you get the strength, you can explore the castle. I requested that Axel and Roxas be excused from daily missions until you awoke and got settled. You have your own room and office for examinations and treatments. I trust that these gentlemen have told you your roll here?"

Hailey nodded slowly. Xemnas nodded in approval. "Although your main reason here is Healing, you may be sent out on some missions to collect hearts. We already configured your keyblade."

The door opened again and a man who looked to be in his late 40's came in. He had long blond hair. Something about him made him seem extremely intelligent. "Ah! IV." Xemnas said as he glanced at the door. His gaze turned back to Hailey, who was looking quite intimidated at the moment. "This is Vexen. He is our scientist. As time passes, he may need your help with his experiments." Hailey nodded again, too scared to say anything.

Vexen smiled the best he could, which was horrible because it made him look like a pedophile that just raped a 5 year old. "I look forward to working with you." he said.

Xemnas half nodded. "I hope you can make yourself at home." his comment sounded sarcastic. He turned around and ushered Vexen and himself out.

"Well...That was interesting... to say the least." Axel said, breaking the silence.

Roxas grinned, "At least he didn't choose the second option." Hailey saw Axel give Roxas a dirty look, as if he said something he shouldn't have. She shrugged it off and smiled.

"Come on!" Roxas plead, grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?"

Roxas laughed, "He told us to show you around, silly!"

It was Hailey's turn to laugh. She stood up as Roxas tugged her forward. Axel got the door before all three of them walked into the wide hall. It was a lot bigger than what she remembered.

The two boys explained about the happenings in the castle. Axel was explaining the structure of the castle and complaining about how few vacation days they got, while Roxas explained how missions commenced and everyone's roll in the Organization. "And you're Number XIV...Even though you're not one of us..." Roxas finished.

Hailey giggled and nodded at everything they said. They walked to the end of the hallway and turned left. There was a door at the end of the new hall. It held the same Organization XIII symbol she got used to seeing. Above the door was the number XIV. Her face turned a slight shade of pink as they walked to the door.

Axel laughed at Hailey before opening the room. Inside was a large, white room with a bed and desk. She walked in and saw a large window that looked out into the night sky. She noticed the ledge was big enough to sit on. She looked to her left and saw an open door that led to her own bathroom.

She heard Roxas behind her, "Nice room."

Axel, on the other hand, walked in and fell backwards onto her bed. "Bed's comfy!" he called over to her. She laughed.

Roxas piped up again, "Oh yeah! We gotta show you your office."

Hailey smiled. Although she knew that the only reason that they even gave her, her own room, was because she had a use to them, it made her a little happy that they were at least attempting to be nice. She suddenly had a thought of home, instantly depressing her. "Um... Could we do that tomorrow? I'm...I'm not feeling too good." she asked.

Roxas nodded, "Sure. You okay?" he asked.

Hailey nodded. "Just a little dizzy is all..." she lied.

"Lay down and go to sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." Axel laughed.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright."

The two boys grinned and walked to the door. "Night. Hope you feel better!" Roxas said with a small grin. Axel just gave her a soft smile and a nod before leading the blond out and closing the door.

When they left, Hailey walked over to the window. She sat on the ledge and looked out to the city below. A few tears stung her eyes as she tried to think of a way to get home. She placed a lone hand on the cold glass. Unexpectedly, a sob escaped her throat. She clutched her legs to her chest and cried.

Too engrossed in her sobs, she didn't notice the door slide open. "Hey did I drop-" she heard behind her. Her head snapped over and she saw Axel standing there.

She wiped her eyes, but it was no use because even more tears sprung. She attempted to smile like normal. "What did you say?" she asked in a cracked voice.

Axel only shook his head, "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl shook her head, "Nothing at all." she lied, wiping her eyes.

"Bullshit." he replied, shocking her. She looked back out into the city, curling her legs closer to her chest. She thought the red head left, until she felt herself being lifted up and carried over to her bed. He sat down, still holding the sobbing girl. "Tell me what's wrong." he said softly.

She lightly threw her arms around him and sobbed into his cloak. "I...I want... to go home." she whispered.

**A/N:** -cries- WAH! So touching... xD With that said... I hope you liked it!


	6. Fate

Dreams and Nightmares  
Chapter 6: Fate

3 Weeks Later

Hailey sat in her 'office', waiting for the next unfortunate soul that came stumbling in her door, needing to get healed. She grew accustomed to the ways of the castle, and how things worked. Axel and Roxas always visited her on their time off, because she was rarely allowed out of the castle. Marluxia visited her too, but whenever he did, she would get a lecture from Axel that he was no good. He always brought her flowers. A lot of the time, he put some of the blue roses she healed, into the bunch.

Everything was nice. Even Siax was starting to warm up to her. She was homesick though. She knew Ryley would be worried sick, but she couldn't bring herself to harm any of the Nobodies. Even Xemnas was surprisingly pleasant. She met almost everyone. She remembered that hilarious day when Xigbar came rushing through the door because of a small cut. She had a slight suspicion that he came in just to see the "new girl".

It was strange, no matter how much she wanted to go home, she wanted to stay just as bad-if not worse. The castle was fun to explore, the people were easy to get along with, and they housed and fed her.

As she sat there, she read a book she got from Zexion's library. Ever since she stitched him back together, quoting Edgar Allen Poe all the while, he let her pick out any book she wanted to read. The door opened, revealing Axel and Roxas, dragging a bloodied figure in with them. She immediately saw the signs of Fading on his body. She jumped up and ordered them to put him on the table.

"Fading" is what happens to Nobodies when they are too weak to live. When they Fade, their bodies seem to just disappear. There was no real term for it, but Hailey decided to name it so she could at least call it something. In short, Fading is the Nobodies way of dying.

She grabbed two Elixers from one of the cupboards. "Get him to down a potion. That'll keep him with us while I get ready." she told the two, not even looking back. She was too busy.

She picked up the needle and thread and a few towels before rushing to the scene. "What happened?" she questioned as she stripped off his cloak, revealing the brute of the mess. His torso was riddled with gashes and his arms looked like they went through a meat grinder.

"He was attacked by some random restoration committee members." Roxas said.

"Not heartless?" she asked in disbelief.

The heartless have been giving the Organization a problem lately. They attacked the Nobodies as if they were human, which was strange because Heartless have been known to attack only those with a heart.

"Not this time." Axel said glumly.

"Alright, I can take it from here. If you want to wait, wait by the desk." she commanded. Thankfully, the guys sat down, not saying a word.

Hailey quickly cleaned his wounds and stitched the worse of it up. Finally, she was ready for the hardest part. Shaking, she placed her hands on his chest and shut her eyes.

"Forgot how long it's been, since I last heard you, telling me about your favorite story." she sang.

Every time she healed someone, she did something to calm herself and to help concentrate. This time, it was singing.

"Began to worry. Is it me, who did something wrong? You cried and said to me, that fairytales are all just lies. I couldn't be your fairytale prince. But you don't understand. Since you gave me your hand, stars in my sky, began to shine." her voice faltered as she opened her eyes to see the healing taking place. She shut them again, before losing her concentration. "I'm willing to change into the angel in those fairytales. Just turn my arms into wings and hold you near. You must believe-" she was cut off by a groan coming from the male.

"Nng... Where...Where am I?"

A sigh of relief escaped the girl's lips as she slowly stopped healing the man. She pulled her hands away and glanced at her work. There were still a few scratches, but the major wounds were nothing but a paper cut now. She smiled, glad she was able to heal him in time.

"You're alright. You're in my office. Not dead or anything..." she said with a soothing voice.

She heard Axel cheer in the background, "The Silent Healer does it again!"

Hailey giggled faintly before feeling light headed. She reached for one of the Elixers and was just about to open it, she fell over.

"Crap... Roxas, get her onto the other bed. I'll get the Elixer." Axel groaned.

"Got it." the blond said. He rushed over and gently picked her up and placed her lightly on the bed.

Within a second, Axel was there with the liquid. Roxas almost methodically opened her jaws. Axel spilled the drink into her mouth. Roxas shut it and lightly rubbed her throat, making her swallow it. The two sighed.

"Give her 5 minutes." Axel huffed. He turned back to the guy lying on the other bed. "Sorry 'bout that, Dem. She must have used a lot of magic to heal 'ya."

"Is she alright?" the male asked.

"Yeah. She just passed out." Axel shrugged. "It happened when she healed me once. Came in, almost falling apart at the seams. She healed me and in a few seconds, she was out cold."

"So, she'll be fine?"

"Yeah. Just give her a while. She just needs to recover. Lay back down and rest." Roxas said.

"We'll be back to get 'ya after we report to Siax."

"A-alright..." the male nodded.

Hailey woke up to music. Without opening her eyes or even really thinking about it, she knew who it was. A grin spread across her face as she laid there.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Damn... I didn't think I used that much power..." she groaned.

There, sat Demyx, strumming his signature sitar. On top of that, he was still shirtless. She was somewhat used to seeing men shirtless, but seeing Demyx like that made her blush.

What was funny was the fact that she didn't notice who it was when she was healing him. But that happens all the time. It could be anyone, but when she's working, she doesn't notice the person, only the wounds.

Demyx stopped playing and looked up. He grinned, "Hiya! Was wondering when you'd wake up."

"H-how long w-was I out?"

"About thirty minutes. Axel ad Roxas are talking to Siax." he explained with an embarrassed look on his face.

Hailey blushed madly. He looked a lot like his game self, only his hair was a little different. Instead of a full mullet, his hair spiked up at the top, but the back of his hair barely brushed his neck. His eyes were a bright icey-blue. He was adorable. His chest was surprisingly toned for such a lazy person.

"Oh! You stayed here this whole time?" she asked, astonished.

"Of course! I'd like to make sure the girl who saved me from dying, is alright." he laughed.

"Oh! It- It was nothing...Just my job." she blushed.

"I heard you singing." he stated.

She blushed again. "I, um...I do that to concentrate." she explained.

"It was good, 'ya know?"

"Th-thank you."

"I'm Demyx, by the way." he said with another grin.

"Hailey." she smiled.

She sat up and swung her legs over. She carefully stood up and felt fine. She looked around and found her second Elixer on her desk. Walking over to get it, she felt one of her knees go out. Before she could fall, she felt an arm catch her around the waist.

"You shouldn't be walking." she heard Demyx say behind her. He let her go, making sure she wouldn't fall over again.

"I'm fine! You're the one who shouldn't be walking."

He rubbed the back of his head playfully, before sitting on one of the tables again.

Hailey reached the desk and downed the Elixer in a flash. She instantly felt better. 'Why don't we have these at home?' she thought to herself with a grin.

Not a moment later, Axel and Roxas came through the door. "Siax said no more Major missions for you, Dem." Axel called out, laughing.

Roxas noticed Hailey standing there. "You're up!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and shrugged. "Eh. I'm alright." She turned back to Demyx and motioned to the door. "You're able to go. Just don't get messed up like that again!"

Demyx blushed, embarrassed and nodded. He got up and walked over to the boys.

Axel grinned. "Everyone's back, so you're done for the day."

"Good. I want to go to bed." the girl said tiredly.

**A/N:** FINALLY I GOT DONE WITH REDOING THE CHAPTER :DDD Sorry I couldn't do it sooner!


	7. Out

**A/N:** Hey! I finally wrote this chapter! I apologize to all my fans... I'm such a lazy bum! D:

Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 7: Out

Another day. The days were blurring together and it seemed like Hailey was never going to go home. Hell, it seemed as if she was never going to leave the castle. It has been a good month and a half since the girl had woken up from her coma. Not once was she able to leave. Never given one of the missions that the others have gone on so many times. She envied them. They could leave and come back as they wished, while she was stuck here, in the castle, forced to heal them when they came back battered.

She sighed. Was it that difficult to kill these Nobodies? What was holding her back? Was it because she enjoyed being in a totally different world? Or was it because she actually started to care for these heart-less creatures? They were living beings. She wasn't a murderer, that was sure.

Somehow she doubted the validity of them not having hearts. She knew Nobodies supposedly didn't have any, but from what she had seen with her experiences with them, they definitely seemed like they had emotions.

The poor girl had to decide what she was going to do, and soon. Either she was going to somehow single-handedly kill these people or she was going to give up her home and stay with the ones she was never suppose to grow close to.

Another sigh escaped her lips as the teen sat up on her bed. She swung her legs off the side and stood. Walking over to the window, she decided that today she was going to figure out how to get outside and explore the city below. If she couldn't explore any other worlds, then why couldn't she see the sights of the one she was confined to?

She stepped out of her room and walked through corridor after corridor, trying to find some way of getting out. The only sound around her was her own footsteps, and even they were soft. Soon, she found herself lost yet again. It shouldn't have made her as frustrated as it did, because it was actually quite easy to find yourself lost within the large castle, but if she was lost, she could run into someone unpleasant.

"Hailey, what are you doing on this side of the castle?" she heard a male question behind her.

The girl jumped and turned around to find herself in front of Demyx. It has been almost two weeks since she had healed him, and this was the first time she had seen him since. "Oh. Uhm, I was just taking a walk, and I guess I got lost." she lied.

"Oh." he said with a grin.

An awkward silence filled the space around them.

She looked around them before asking, "You mind taking me outside?"

Demyx looked confused. An eyebrow raised and a serious expression in his eyes. "Aren't you not allowed to go anywhere but the castle?"

Hailey sighed. It was worth a try. "Yeah... I've just been inside for so long, I just wanted to see the outside." she admitted.

That seemed to make the blond relax a bit. "Why would you want to go out there? It's so dark and unfriendly."

That made the girl grin. "I guess it's just because I need some real fresh air. To be able to be under the stars, you know?"

The male was quiet for a moment. It seemed like he was actually thinking about it, which shocked her. He wasn't the type to go against orders. "If I take you out for a minute, you promise not to run off or do something stupid?"

Hailey blinked. Was he seriously offering to let her outside? She stared at his face. There were no signs that he was lying nor playing a trick. She nodded softly.

He smiled kindly before creating a corridor. Demyx waved her to go first and she slowly walked through the portal. She was transported to the middle of the city. Hailey recognized it from the Deep Dive clip from the games. She was surprised that it was raining, but it made no difference. It was just as relaxing as it would be if it was not raining.

A wide smile spread across her face as she spread her arms and looked up to the somehow cloudless sky. Despite the obvious meteorological wrongness of it all, she was comforted by the stars. It was absolutely beautiful, compared to the conditions which she was living under for two months.

"Wow. Didn't expect that kind of reaction." she heard the blond muse behind her.

"Oh shush. If you were locked up for an eternity, you would be acting exactly like I am now." she teased back.

She turned around to see his entertained expression and smiled back at him. "Thank you." she said thoughtfully.

The Nobody looked surprised. As if he had never heard those words directed to him before. He only nodded with a short "You're welcome."

Hailey looked around her. Although dark and ominous, it was a sight to behold. It was so strange. The buildings were all black or dark blue and although there were no living things in the city, all the lights were on.

"You think I could ever return home?" she thought aloud.

"Where is your home?" she heard next to her.

She jumped, not realizing until now, that she had spoken her wonders. But she thought about his question. The only answer she could give was a small shrug. "I don't know. It's definitely out there, somewhere."

"What is it called?" Demyx asked, thoughtfully.

"I don't know what you guys call it, but we call it Earth."

"What's it like?" he asked.

Holding a hand out and catching a few drops of the rain she lamented, "I think you'd like it there. Most of the world is made of water. The land is huge, but the water is gargantuan. No one knows about the other worlds. Actually, they're quite ignorant. They believe they're the only world with life on it. No one knows magic. No keyblades. It's actually quite plain, if you think about it. The music is amazing, though. So many kinds. So many songs. Too many to count." She laughed at her last statement.

"Why did you leave?"

"Heh. I was actually taken from my home and found myself in Twilight Town, there I had the pleasure of meeting Axel." she chuckled.

This earned a snort from the male. "You know why you were taken?"

The question pained her. Of course she knew why she was taken away from her home. Away from her family. But she didn't want to admit to her ulterior motive. "No. I just woke up next to the Ghost Train." she lied.

Now soaked to the bone, Hailey let out a large shiver. The Nobody picked up on the movement. "Let's go back. You're freezing."

"I don't want to go back. Not just yet… I don't want to go back into that castle for god knows how long…"

"Come on. Siax or Superior might be looking for you." Demyx said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A-alright." she sighed, and followed the male into the prompt corridor and found herself back in her office for another day of work. "Thanks, again."

"No problem. Next time, maybe I could take you somewhere different." he said with a grin before leaving her to her duties.


End file.
